valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Weapons: Owen's Story Vol 1 0
| Series = Secret Weapons | Volume = | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The complete SECRET WEAPONS creative team – Academy Award nominee Eric Heisserer (Arrival) and Harvey Award-nominated artists Raúl Allén and Patricia Martín (HARBINGER WARS 2) – reunites for an all-new, standalone tale spotlighting the Harbinger Foundation’s most unique talent of all! Owen Cho is a conjurer…which can be a great deal more frustrating than it sounds. You see, Owen’s “psiot” ability – unlocked at great expense and even greater danger – allows him to materialize objects out of thin air…but he can’t control what to summon or when it might arrive. But what do you do with a heap of undesirable objects conjured from parts unknown, anyway? Have a garage sale, of course! Before the Secret Weapons take center stage in HARBINGER WARS 2 this summer, witness one of the year’s most unlikely and unorthodox origin stories as Heisserer, Allén, and Martín come together once again to recount a life lived one item at a time in “Owen’s Story”! Owen's Garage Sale Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Agatha * * * * * Villains: * ** * ** ** Other Characters: * Barbecue guy * Boys playing frisbee * Daniel * "Ein" * Girl demanding a decent burger * Nikki's bird * Private dancer guy * * Skater boy * Sunbathing lady * Travis Locations: * New Mexico ** Santa Fe * North Korea * ** *** Crossroads Resident Center aka Items: * Bird cage * BMX bike * Frisbee * Items conjured by Owen ** Cute doll ** Tire pump ** Leaf skimmer ** Vacuum cleaner ** Birth stone ** Guitar ** Jacket ** Dummy ** "How Things Work" ** WWII survival mask ** Noise canceling headphones ** Antique clock * Skateboard * Tarot cards Vehicles: * Humvee * Moving truck Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), (1:10), (1:20), (ECCC) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:SWOWEN ZERO COVER-A ALLEN.jpg|'Cover A' by Raul Allen & Patricia Martin SWOWEN ZERO COVER-B MEYNET.jpg|'Cover B' by Sibylline Meynet SWOWEN ZERO VARIANT HONG.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Sija Hong SWOWEN ZERO VARIANT JONES.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Leif Jones SWOWEN ZERO VARIANT ECCC FISHER.jpg|'Emerald City Comic Com Exclusive Cover' by Hannah Fisher Textless Cover Art SWOWEN ZERO VARIANT JONES TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Leif Jones SWOWEN ZERO VARIANT ECCC FISHER-TL.jpg|'Emerald City Comic Com Exclusive Cover Textless' by Hannah Fisher Previews Final Preview SWOWEN ZERO FP 001.jpg SWOWEN ZERO FP 002.jpg SWOWEN ZERO FP 003.jpg SWOWEN ZERO FP 004.jpg SWOWEN ZERO FP 005.jpg SWOWEN ZERO FP 006.jpg First Look SWOWEN ZERO 001.jpg SWOWEN ZERO 002.jpg SWOWEN ZERO 003.jpg SWOWEN ZERO 004.jpg SWOWEN ZERO 005.jpg Related References External links * Owen's Story explained (May 7, 2018 by Eric Heisserer) Category:Zero Issues